Must Be The Nargles
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Luna is pregnant with the twins, but she can't quite grasp the idea. Can Neville and Hannah convince her it's real, or will she continue to think the nargles are simply messing with her?


**A/N: JKR OWNS ALL. :D if ye disagree, ye must be a muggle. :P**

* * *

Luna Scamander sat on the large, teal colored leather sofa in their living room. Her appearance hadn't changed much over the years; her long and shaggy platinum blonde hair still flowed down her back and shoulders, her eyes of such a piercing silver still held their gaze as sharp as a knife, and her dreamy faraway voice still floated through the air of any room she entered.

It had been years since the final battle at Hogwarts Castle, she was now 34 years old and married, working as a travelling magizoologist. After graduating, she'd dedicated her life to the study of odd magical beings, and travelled all over the world with her father and also several research teams.

About five years ago on a trip to an African safari, she met the charming and handsome Rolf Scamander. He was the grandson of Newt Scamander, a famous magizoologist. They fell in love soon after, and married just two years ago this day. Rolf was seven years older than her, he was 41.

They had just returned from a trip around the Caribbean, and were planning to spend a few weeks at their cottage in Devon. However, Rolf was called back yesterday, and Luna was left alone. Now, as she sat on the sofa, she could scarecely believe the news she'd just recieved after visiting St. Mungo's; she was pregnant.

She'd been feeling sick for a few weeks, but never knew what any of it meant because she'd grown up without her mother, and all of her close girlfriends had already had their kids years ago.

_Rolf won't be home for another week...I've got to tell someone. _Luna finally decided. She grabbed her coat and apparated into the crowded streets of downtown London. She knew that the safest place to start was definitely the Leaky Cauldron. As a father of four himself, Neville would know what to do.

She walked there quickly. As she entered the bright and warm pub, the enticing smells of hot stew and sweet Butterbeer that filled the large room, wafted over into her face. _I wonder what Hannah is cooking up today. _Luna thought to herself as she approached the bar counter.

"Excuse me," she said.

"What can I get for you, Ma'am?" the girl behind the bar asked. Her name tag said 'Nellie'.

"I'm here to visit my good friend Professor Longbottom, or if he isn't in, perhaps Lady Longbottom?" Luna asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am. Professor and Lady Longbottom won't be back until later, they went out for...personal reasons," Nellie explained. She shrugged and went back to cleaning the counter.

"Do you have any idea where they may have gone?" Luna wanted to know.

"Something about coffee in muggle London," Nellie mumbled, picking up some forks she accidentally knocked over.

"Thank you so much," Luna said happily, holding her belly as she skipped out of the pub. She apparated into the heart of downtown London, and scanned the area for local coffee shops. She noticed a small coffee place across the street, and sure enough, they were sitting right next to the window.

She skipped across the street and walked into the coffee shop. "Hello Neville, Hannah!" she exclaimed brightly, approaching their table.

Both of them seemed a bit startled, and they slowly leaned back in their seats. "Hey Luna, have a nice trip?" Neville asked, awkwardly scratching behind his ear. Luna had interrupted them about to kiss.

"Oh dear, I've interrupted a snog, haven't I?" Luna asked, sensing the awkwardness between them.

"Well we didn't snog, not yet, we were about to. It's fine, really," Hannah explained dismissively, trying to diffuse the uncomfortable tension.

"Yeah, it's okay," Neville agreed. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Luna smiled down at her good friends who she hadn't seen in months. Despite the fact that they had been a year ahead of her in Hogwarts, and in different houses, she'd always found Neville and Hannah to be nice people. They were both 35 years old and had four children, two of them in Hogwarts.

Their eldest was Daniel. He was 13 years old and in his 3rd year at Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff. He had Neville's dark hair and Hannah's bright amber eyes, and he played on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team as a beater. Their daughter Allie had just started Hogwarts as a 1st year. She was 11 years old, and also in Hufflepuff. She had Hannah's honey blonde hair and Neville's hazel eyes.

Bethany was 9 years old. Everyone said she was Hannah's 'mini me' because she looked just like her with honey blonde hair and bright amber eyes. Lastly was Nick, the baby of the family at only 7 years old. He was almost the spitting image of Neville with dark hair and hazel eyes.

Hannah was wearing a bright turquoise cardigan and a dark blue skirt, she also wore a bright yellow necklace. Her long honey blonde hair was down, which was unusual, because she usually wore it up when she worked behind the bar at Leaky. Neville was wearing a plaid sweater and navy blue slacks. Luna noted that they both smelled good.

"You smell lovely, Hannah," she commented.

"Oh, um, thank you," Hannah nodded. Even after all these years, Luna kept her quirkiness.

"So...what brings ya here?" Neville repeated his question with a wide grin across his face. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"Oh the trip was fantastic. The Carribbean is lovely. You two should go sometime," Luna replied. "I wanted to share some news with my closest friends, quite honestly, I'm a bit afraid," she admitted.

Neville cocked an eyebrow. "Afraid? Luna what's happened?" he asked, deeply concerned.

Hannah looked equally interested. "Do share," she urged.

"It appears that I'm pregnant..." Luna said. "I was feeling so sick for weeks, but I just kept telling myself 'must be the nargles'. When it got really awful I decided to visit St. Mungo's," she explained.

"Merlin's beard! That's amazing!" Hannah exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations! Does Rolf know?" Neville was grinning from ear to ear.

"No not yet. He was called back out of town," Luna replied. "I'm still in a state of shock though, I can't be pregnant, it must be the nargles messing with the test results..." she commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh Luna, no, no, no," Hannah giggled. "If you weren't pregnant, you wouldn't have been able to smell the lady's perfume in the back of the restaurant. That wasn't my perfume, I'm not wearing any. When you're pregnant, all of your senses are a little stronger," she said.

"Oh dear, Hannah!" Luna exclaimed suddenly, slapping her hands to the sides of her face.

"What?" Neville piped in, alarmed.

"The nargles are messing with my sense of smell!" Luna exclaimed.

Hannah was about to say something, but Neville leaned closer to her. "Let it go, she'll find out when the baby arrives...unless she gives birth to a nargle that is," he joked. He loved Luna, but sometimes she just didn't get things.

Hannah smacked his arm. "Neville Longbottom, you're terrible!" she giggled.


End file.
